Issues
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Ichigo is arrested, Byakuya is not quite that bad and engaged to Renji, and now Ichigo is stuck in the Sereitei.   Yaoi, weirdness in the form of a 'perv war'


Okay... so this is actually a prequel of sorts to a story I am writing called 'Crawling in the Dark.' Thought I should have some background info so the other story makes a bit more sense. Anyway, Juushirou is a little OOC towards the end... Byakuya is... and it's kinda funny.

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach.

Warnings: Language, sexual themes, OOCness...

* * *

Issues

Bleach Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

_I hate these stupid things_. Looking down at the cuffs on his wrists, Ichigo realized that the Sereitei were actually arresting him for crimes he was completely unaware of. Even Isshin looked highly confused, holding Karin and Yuzu behind him as Byakuya passed, dragging him along. _ Of course, if anyone wants me to be locked up, no one wants it more than Byakuya_. He had hated him since Rukia finally asked him out and he turned her down. What did she expect?

_I'm gay, after all._

She was the one who got Ichgio to realize it in the first place so he still had no fucking clue as to why she thought he would say yes. _Now wait a minute... if Byakuya is doing this just... oh, that bastard._

"Ichigo, what is this?"

"Byakuya's just sore I said no to his sister."

This earned him nothing more than a rather harsh tug on the cuffs. _Asshole._ He shut his mouth after that - he really did not want to incur the wrath of Byakuya. He gave one last look to his father and sisters as they pulled him out the door, Renji waiting outside with his head down. When they stopped near him, Byakuya suddenly knocked out two of the guards while Renji got the last three, leaving Ichigo stunned. Byakuya undid the cuffs and looked Ichigo straight in the eye, the younger man seeing some strange look of defiance.

"Kurosaki, these men will wake up soon. Please, go say your farewells to your family. It will be a long time before you return here."

With that, Ichigo ran back inside to do just that, taking only a few minutes so as not to keep Byakuya waiting. _Well, this is certainly a strange turn of events._ Ichigo finally got Yuzu to stop clinging and made his way back outside, Byakuya putting the cuffs back on before the others awoke, though they were much more loose this time around.

"Wait... what am I being charged for?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I, however, do know that recently, Rukia went to see Yamamoto-soutaichou. I also know of you 'saying no to my sister' and find myself more inclined to side with you on this matter, Kurosaki. If your preferences are towards that of the male population, then Rukia is indeed blowing this out of proportion."

Ichigo blinked a few times - Byakuya was so nonchalant about the idea of Ichigo being gay. At the questioning look, Byakuya sent a meaningful glance in Renji's direction and Ichigo understood immediately - Byakuya was gay. An evil thought popped into Ichigo's head and he realized he was going to have so much fun torturing Renji over this.

When all the guards had woken, they did not question Byakuya or Renji. They simply opened the gate to the Sereitei and walked through, Renji and Byakuya, leading Ichigo, went behind them.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes wandered the cell, taking in the fact it was certainly spacious, if a little lacking in comfort. They had given him a bed and a chair, both of which were completely stiff and uncomfortable. Ichigo found the stone floor to be much more comfortable than both with the blanket off the bed. It was even warm in the day, when the sunlight streamed in through the window, and the stone held the warmth long enough for Ichigo to fall asleep at night.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo tilted his head back, seeing an upside down (to him) Byakuya standing just outside his cell. The younger easily got off the floor and moved to rest against the bars, staring at the cold man who he had come to see as more and more of a friend than anything. "No reason to be so excited to see me. If you keep shouting like that, someone will start to wonder what exactly is going on here."

"Then you need to be less vocal when I come to entertain you."

Ichigo felt his mouth drop open. Not only did Byakuya participate in a sexual joke, he countered with something equally perverted. "You... are getting good."

"Always have been."

"Shut up! Anyway, any news for me?"

"Other than the fact we are apparently having sex?" Ichigo glowered at the man. "Yes. Yamamoto-soutaichou is going to come talk to you himself tomorrow at dawn. I talked to him myself; however, Rukia was there and kept interjecting the entire time I was discussing your fake crimes with him."

"What are my crimes anyway?"

"Rukia claims you raped her."

"WHAT!"

"She also claims you kidnapped her and kept her locked in your closet."

"Now wait just a God damned minute! I tried so hard to get her OUT of my closet."

"Yes, I know this. I discussed this with Yamamoto-soutaichou and he seemed more inclined to believe the taichou of the sixth division than someone unranked in the thirteenth division."

"You are a sneaky bastard."

"This is something I have been told before."

After that, Ichigo spent almost two hours talking to Byakuya, as was the custom every day since Ichigo got here. He learned more and more about the seemingly stoic man, including his plans to someday marry Renji, which would be possible soon as more members of the Sereitei were homosexual than was originally believed.

Byakuya finally left and Ichigo was left to his own devices after that, once again laying on the floor to stare at the ceiling. He had been thinking more and more since arriving here, finally having the time to stop and just wait. So far, there was no threat of Ichigo being executed, so he was worry free. Even thinking of his family only brought him peace, not worry, as Isshin had been serious during the good-byes and promised Ichigo nothing would happen to his sisters.

"Kurosaki-san?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes - apparently he had fallen asleep. He quickly got up and made his way over to the bars to see the old man standing there with Byakuya and Rukia behind him, one with a slightly worried expression that was hard to see and another glaring at him.

"Yes, sorry about that. I'm normally awake before the sun rises."

"Is that so? Never mind, we have more important matters to discuss. Matters involving Kuchiki Rukia. She says that you both raped and kidnapped her. Is this true?"

"You want the truth?"

"Why, yes, that is what I came here for."

"She's pissed that I wouldn't be her boyfriend."

Yamamoto looked confused, Byakuya looked amused, and Rukia looked about ready to scream. Which she did and Ichigo had to check his ears for blood. "WHAT! That is NOT the problem here! The problem is you raped and beat me!" Ichigo smirked before even Byakuya caught the slip up.

"I thought you said the problem was I raped and kidnapped you. I don't recall the old man saying anything about me beating you."

"Wha-! I meant kidnapped."

"Kuchiki-san, you mentioned nothing about being beaten. Either you forgot about this... or you are lying to me."

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Oi, old man, just like to say that... I spent so long trying to get her OUT of my closet. It was weird having her in there while I slept... and changed... and went about my daily routine. Wouldn't that be stalking or something?"

"Why... yes. Yes it would. How interesting. Byakuya, what do you think?"

"From what I know of both Rukia and Kurosaki, he would be less inclined to do any such thing to her. Rather, I believe him completely about her living in his closet."

"I agree. I know Kurosaki-san far less than you, but what I have seen of him clearly says he would be the one saving Rukia from rape, not doing it himself."

Ichigo gave a mental sigh of relief. So his brash actions had actually played in his favor this time around. When the guard came and unlocked the cell, Ichigo wasted no time to go up and hug Byakuya infront of Yamamoto (who chuckled) and Rukia. The man actually held out his arms, as if he had no idea what to even think about doing with them.

"Oh c'mon, you ass. I'm thanking you. Just hug me back. Damn."

Yamamoto did laugh this time as Byakuya slowly moved his arms to hug him back. It was a short hug really - it only lasted so long because Byakuya took so long to move his arms. When Ichigo pulled away, Yamamoto was walking off with an amused expression, though Rukia was still there, glaring at him.

"If looks could kill..."

* * *

"Thus, Kurosaki Ichigo will replace Kaname Tousen as taichou of the ninth division."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch but simply bowed, having learned that complaining got him nowhere here. Byakuya snorted next to him, causing the younger male to send a glare his way. _Of course, he finds this amusing. Ass._ Byakuya must have been psychic since he nodded with a smirk.

"Kuchiki-taichou, please show him to the ninth division compound."

Byakuya nodded and walked away, Ichigo knowing enough by now to know that meant 'follow me.' He easily followed the older man, paying attention to his surroundings so he could find his way around later. When they arrived, Ichigo saw two people standing outside that made him stop and grab Byakuya to keep him back. "I... I can't go in there right now."

"Why ever not?"

"I just... can't."

Byakuya followed Ichigo's line of sight and hide a snort behind the flawless guise of a cough. "Two harmless people which means... a crush, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo glared at him, trying to ignore the two men standing a few feet ahead.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes. How are you, Juushirou? And you, Shunsui?"

Ichigo stealthily moved to stand behind Byakuya, listening to the three talk. Of course, Byakuya had to be on a first name basis with these two. Ichigo could feel his face heat up and he turned, his back touching Byakuya's as his hands covered his face. Next to that freak from twelfth division, Ichigo really had not been looking forward to seeing these two. The reason for this was the exact thing Byakuya just said.

"Kurosaki-san?"

_Shit._

"A-Ah... yes?"

"I hear you are going to be staying with us."

_Woah... what?_

At the look, Byakuya subtly smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes. Did no one tell you, Kurosaki?" Of course, Juushirou had not meant it the way he said it, but Ichigo did not need to know that yet. "It seems you have been 'left out of the loop' as it were."

"What? Are you serious? Augh!"

Ichigo used Byakuya's sleeve to hide his face, mumbling into the fabric. Said noble raised a brow - Rukia had said nothing about Ichigo being so 'touchy-feely.' It hardly bugged him none-the-less. Most people were afraid to even look at Byakuya when they spoke to him, but Ichigo would look him in the eye and, as was seen here, grab his clothes or he had no fear of touching Byakuya (Ichigo read his palm once).

"Ichigo, you are reading too far into this." Ichigo peered up as Byakuya whispered to him. "Juushirou simply meant you are going to be staying here in the Sereitei."

"Oh, I hate you."

Byakuya chuckled, causing the two men to give them questioning glances. "So you say. However, I happen to know that deep down... you cannot hate the man you had sex with in a prison cell."

"... you're still stuck on that, aren't you?"

"Yes. It is your fault for saying anything in the first place."

"You immature bastard."

Byakuya said nothing. Rather, in the blink of an eye, he kissed Ichigo's cheek and quickly made his escape (he did not run - he was far too dignified for that). Ichigo blinked dumbly before turning with a blush. "Oi! Get your ass back here! This isn't over!"

"Kurosaki-san... is something going on between you two?"

"No. I made a joke while I was in the cell because Byakuya was so quiet and... now he's stuck on it. He's a closet perv."

_And thus begins our war.

* * *

_

Juushirou found he was often staring at two people in the Sereitei. The first... he already knew about it and had done something in response long ago. Needless to say, Juushirou felt less guilty about staring at him. However, the second person... was in the middle of some asinine 'Perv War' with Byakuya.

Poor Renji.

Juushirou jumped when two arms wrapped around him from behind, but instantly relaxed when he felt stubble rubbing against his cheek. "Shunsui, you know you can't scare me like that." A noncommittal grunt was his only answer, though he was still watching Ichigo as he walked right up and kissed Byakuya in front of Renji before lazily walking away, as if he had all right to do what he just did.

"So... Ichigo's self-proclaimed war is still raging?"

"So it would seem, yes."

"It might be over if Byakuya and Ichigo were not both such stubborn men."

Juushirou nodded and turned his head to see Shunsui wore a thoughtful expression. He raised a brow and tapped the man's chin to get his attention, though it hardly worked. Shunsui at least spoke. "I think you oughta kiss 'im first."

"... what?"

"See... if I do it first, he'll probably just assume I'm drunk and then he'll feel bad and we'll have lost 'im and you two are good friends anyway."

"... say what now?"

"I've seen ya looking at him. I must say... you sure know how to pick 'em. Now go get 'im!"

Juushirou stumbled slightly as Shunsui pushed him in the direction Ichigo had walked down. He sent a half-hearted glare at the serenely smiling man before following the tell-tall orange hair. He found himself staring without blinking a few times - Ichigo made quite the impressive figure in the taichou uniform. He cleared his throat, which got Ichigo's attention, and spoke. "Kurosaki-san?"

"Wha... oh, what is it, Juushirou?"

Of course, Ichigo never seemed to call anyone by anything but their given name (or some ridiculous nickname). "Ah... yes... Shunsui and I had a talk and... do please forgive me for this." Before Ichigo could ask what the man meant, Juushirou pulled him close and sealed his lips over Ichigo's. He had intended to pull back after only a few seconds; seriously, Ichigo could hardly return their (apparently) feelings.

The instant he tried, Ichigo's arms wound around his waist and his fingers clenched the fabric there. Oh, how could he resist after that? By the time Juushirou was able to pull away, Shunsui was there with a smile on his face. The white-haired male blushed slightly and Ichigo scowled at the man.

"Oi, what do you want?"

"C'mon, we can share, can't we?"

"... what?"

"Well... Juu-kun here was mine first. But we both decided we rather wanted to add you. Whadya say?"

"I suppose you aren't entirely... unattractive."

Juushirou smiled to himself. It seemed to be an Ichigo way to say Shunsui was a good looking man... if not just saying he was entirely gorgeous or sexy. Juushirou was pulled from his musings when both men suddenly grabbed his arms and started to lead him away.

"Shunsui, where are we going?"

"Why, Juu-kun, it was Ichigo's idea - we are going to consummate our relationship!"

Juushirou felt his cheeks heat up as Shunsui laughed and Ichigo smiled smugly. It was not... an ugly... look on Ichigo. In fact... Juushirou found he was now the one pulling both of them to Ichigo's quarters. He ignored their low chuckles and smirks to each other.

* * *

"I was thinking-"

"Oh dear, Juu-kun, this can't be good! Ichigo has been thinking."

"Shut up, you perv!" Of course, the fact he was saying this while laying naked in the bed with both men seemed to escape him. "Now, as I was saying, I think I gotta start playing matchmaker..."

"You mean... more like... literally throwing someone at someone else."

"... yes."

Juushirou had his face buried in the pillow, smiling as he listened to the two men. "Well, how else will I get Kenpachi with his... I can't say love - that's just not a word that goes with the maniac." Juushirou snorted - that was the truth. "And he chose such a... freak too." _Come now, that's not nice._ "Gin smiles too damn much... and his eyes are always closed!"

"Ichigo, be nice."

"I am being nice."

"Then... be less of a bitch."

Ichigo's mouth fell open and Shunsui started laughing loudly - more like a roar really - as Juushirou finally peeked out. "Really... did you believe me to be a saint? I curse just like everyone else."

"No, I don't care about that... you called me a bitch."

Shunsui was nearly crying at this point.

"Well... the word 'bitch' is normally associated with women talking behind another woman's back. That is what you are doing."

"But I'm a man! Why not a bastard?"

"Even a woman can be a bastard. I had to make it a special word, just for your case."

Shunsui looked like he was turning blue.

"What! Why!"

"Hmm... to put it delicately... you were the one just fucked by two men."

Shunsui had fallen on the floor at this point, still naked and clutching his stomach as he wheezed. Ichigo glared before suddenly pouncing the man, causing them both to roll on the floor. Even with Ichigo sitting on his stomach with a look that could kill the Devil and Shunsui laughing so hard he could not breath, Juushirou had never been more happy in his long, long life than this very moment.

* * *

So... that's it... hope ya liked it... R & R!

Ja ne!


End file.
